The New Family Member
by mimifoxlove
Summary: AU. John and Dean Winchester and their new partaner Sam will solve a new case together.
1. Chapter 1

The New Family Member

Author notes: This is a sequel to the Ghostwriter story "Helping Out The Hunters." The song 'Born To Be Wild' performed by the band Steppenwolf.

Chapter #1

It was a rainy, stormy night when John and his son Dean and their new demon friend Sam had just finished a job. It was a very nasty poltergeist. They were covered from head to toe with a thick cover of slime.

Dean broke the silence by saying, " Dad, Sam and I don't know about you guys but after this funhouse I need a long relaxing vacation."

John took a minute to respond to Deans request. " I agree with you Dean. It would be logical to go to Yellowstone National Park. Right now we are in Idaho and it would take a one day drive to get to our destination." He heard two sets of "Yes Sirs" from Dean and Sam. John walked over to his car and grabbed two towels and gave them to the boys. John was impressed with how lighting quick Sam could catch the towel. Dean also had quick reflexes.

"Good catch boys" John complimented the boys. Sam had a look of surprise at the compliment. It occurred to John with sinking dread that Sam had never received a word of praise in his young life. John made the decision at that moment that he would do his best to make Sam feel like a part of his small family.

"Thanks Dad. Do you think we can go fishing?" asked Dean. Fishing brought back happy memories of life before the ceiling demon destroyed their small family.

John knows how important it was to Dean that they went fishing. They all needed happy memories to replace the bad ones. " Sure, son," John agreed.

After the group of hunters cleaned themselves of the thick slime, John said in a commanding voice, "All right boys, lets go to the hotel and get some sleep. Then in the bright and early we will start our drive to Yellowstone Park."

The two different facial expressions were very interesting and heartbreaking to look at. Dean's expression was relaxed and peacefull. Sam on the other hand had one of confusion and worry.

The hunters went their separate ways; John went to his mighty 4x4 truck. Dean and Sam went to their beloved Impala. Sam went to the passenger seat. As Dean was putting on his seatbelt he looked at his new amigo. "Sammy what do you what to do when we get to Yellow Stone park?'' Sam was in deep thought about this question. He knew this was not supposed to be a difficult question to answer, but he was drawing a blank. "I don't know how to answer that question Dean. What does a human family do when they are on vacation?"

Dean was very close to driving the Impala off the road. He was that startled to hear Sam to voice that question! Dean took a quick look at Sam like he was going to grow horns. "Sammy there is lot to do on a vacation. We could hunt animals. We could also make Smores, tell ghost stories and hike. Stuff like that."

Sam's expression was one of total confusion. " What are Smores?" Dean was in shock! He slammed on the breaks; the Impala was jerk ed to a sudden stop. " You've had Smores before! They are one of God's gifts to the world." Sam was a little taken back by Deans outburst. Sam replied very calmly, "Dean, I never experienced a family vacation before."

There was an uncomfortable silence for a long time until Dean asked, " While you were at college with Jess, didn't she introduce you to junk foods?

"No. I contended on surviving your world without my power. I also did not tell Jess about my demonic nature. I feared she would reject me if she knew the truth."

Dean understood Sam's reasoning. He was reminded when Cassie rejected him. "Well my friend, get ready for the wildest vacation you have ever had." With that said, Dean reached over to turn the radio volume up. The song "Born To Be Wild" blasted out of the speakers.


	2. Chapter 2

The New Family

Chapter #2

As Dean was following his Dad's 4x4, John' s truck suddenly pulled over on the side of the road. Dean pulled his beloved Impala over beside his Father's. Dean got out to talk to his father and find out what was up. Sam was not sure if he should join in the meeting of the two hunters, as he was still considered an outsider looking in on this father and son team. Sam had to find a way too be a part of this family!

Sam opened the door of the Impala door to witness the end of John and Dean's argument. "You said this would be our vacation and it won't be safe for Sam in the Roadhouse!" After Dean said this he turned away from his father and was facing the forest. John took a calming deep breath and walked toward his son, put his hand on his shoulder and said, " I know what I said and we will go on our vacation but Ellen called and said that she has an interesting case for us." Dean's curiosity was tipped off. He had to know what kind of spooky monster was terrifying innocent people. "OK, I am listening."

" Ellen said that something is killing civilian hunters. That's all she said on the phone. I am going over to her bar to get more information and you and Sam are going to rent an R.V." Dean was not happy about this. " What? Dad, RV's are not cool. Please tell me you are joking!" John shook his head 'no.' "Dad, RV's are for Geeks and for really bad family comedies."

"I know son, but Ellen sent me a radio message telling me that we should rent an R.V and come over to her bar. Sam's curiosity got the better of him and he got too close to the two hunters and his foot accidentally snapped a small twig which caused John and Dean to turn around and see Sam standing there with a determined expression on his face. " Sam what the hell are you doing sneaking up on two hunters with holy water?' Dean yelled with protective fury in his voice.

"Son, don't take your anger out on Sam. You are angry with me." Dean's eye twitched, which was the only sign of his anger "No, Dad I am mad at you and at Sam. I am mad at you for changing the plans that we had and I am mad at Sam because I could have seriously hurt him with holy water."

Sam walks up to Dean and puts his hand on his shoulder. "I am sorry Dean. I did not mean to scare you. I just did not want to be left out of your family." Dean looked at Sam and saw that his expression was pleading with him to accept his apology. " I forgive you Sam, but next time just come with me for the next meeting." Sam and Dean shook hands to show that there were no hard feelings.

"I am glad that you boys are not fighting with each other anymore but my other plans will not be cancelled."

"But Dad, what about my baby?"

"Dean your car will be safe. Bobby will take care of your car. I will meet you boys at his place." Dean was so annoyed at his father but he know it was no use to argue with him when he had made up his mind." Oh fine, how long will you be?" John was glad that Dean was not trying to talk him out of going to the roundhouse bar. " I will only be at the roundhouse a couple of hours. My estimated time of arrival will be that I get to Bobby Grange at midnight."

"Dad, Bobby is a hunter. What will I say to him about Sam?" John reached in his pocket and pulled out a necklace with a key on it and handed it to Dean. As soon as Sam saw this necklace he backed away from John and Dean. "Dean put that on Sam now." Dean was unsure if should follow this order. "Do it Dean. It will be the only way for Sam to be safe at Bobby's!" Dean agreed with his father that he would put this necklace on Sam if it was the only way to keep him safe. "Sam you have to put this on. Bobby is a hunter. He will kill you if he thinks you are a threat to him." Sam took anther step away from Dean and John. " I am not a threat to you or any other hunter. Can't you just explain that to Bobby?" Dean takes a deep breath. " You know we can't do that. I did not trust you at first; you want to be part of our team, which means you have to trust us. I won't let anything happen to you. Just come over here and let me this necklace on you." Sam made a quick decision and walked over to Dean. Dean was relieved Sam was letting him do this. Sam was taking small and slow steps. Sam reminded him of a little fox coming up to campers for food. Dean did not try to come to Sam for fear of scaring him. Finally Sam was close enough for Dean to put the necklace around Sam's neck. As soon it was fastened, Sam instantly went limp in Dean's arms. Dean looked at his father. "Dad, what just happened? What was that necklace?"

"Son, that necklace is called "Jewelry of the Slave". It is a guarantee that a demon would not use their power against us. Sam will regain his strength soon". Dean looked at his father like a stranger. " Dad, when did you get this necklace?" John did not want to answer this question but he would never lie to his son. " I bought it after our frist hunt with Sam." Dean looked at his father with a look of shock. John did not like the silence. "Dean, get Sam in the car and go to Bobby's and wait for me"

"Yes sir,"

Dean, Sam and John went their separate ways. John did not like to leave the boys by themselves, but he had to talk Ellen alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The night was cold and forbidding as John drove to the roundhouse. He briefly considered changing his plans to speak to Ellen, but innocent men were being killed! John finally reached his destination. The drive only took 30 minutes but to John it felt like hours.

It was still early so the bar was not as crowded as usual. There were only a handful of hunters. Looking at the hunters John was reminded of a group of man-eating sharks and if you show a demon to them it would be like the scent of blood. With that awful thought rolling around his head John tried to make himself invisible but unfortunately his strategy did not work. "Well hello big boy. Where is that hot son of yours?," Said Jo. Why did it have to be her? John wondered to himself. She was trying to be sexy and seductive but in reality she was acting cheap and slutty.

"Hello Jo. Dean is getting a different car for our new mission," replied John in a businesslike tone of voice. Jo had a secretive smile on her face and made beckoning motions with her finger. "Mom has a secret mission for you and Dean." After hearing this little tidbit of information John felt a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. In John's opinion it was never a good thing when Ellen was involved

"Oh John, stop brooding and go talk to Mom," said Jo.

John took a deep calming breath. "O.K., lets get this over with."

"Thats the spirit, cowboy," Said Jo encouragingly. With that said John tried to walk to the end of the hall to Ellen's office. John did not know why but he had a feeling what ever Ellen had to say, it would bring change to his world and he liked the way things were! Although he wasn't the type of person to back away from a challenge.

John only had to knock on the office door one time. Ellen opened her door only part way. Ellen had a solemn expression on her lovely face.

"Hello Ellen. Let's get to the point of this meeting," John said in a cold voice.

Ellen gave John a small smile. " John, I am glad to see that you have not changed. Have a seat and I will tell you." John took a seat and made himself as comfortable as he could. Ellen took a seat across from John. Ellen began the conversation by saying, "I heard that you and your son have a new hunting partner."

John did not say anything for a long time after Ellen said this. John did not know what to say so he went on the defensive. " Have you been spying on me Ellen?"

"No John. I have not. What reason would I?" Ellen yelled back, but her calm expression returned. " I was just was looking for my lost son, but you found him first."

John was shocked. "Ellen explain what you mean... Now!"

Ellen began the story "You found my youngest child at Stanford University." John was seriously confused by this new peice of information. John finally got his brain to work to form words. " You mean that Sam is your son? But he is a demon!" John said the last part with discust in his voice.

Ellen had to fight with herself to remain calm and not lose her cool. "John, Sam is only ½ demon. He was kidnapped as an infant by his father." John was startled by the news he was hearing. He only assumed that his mother abandoned Sam. "Why did you get involved with a demon? Your husband was killed by one."

Ellen thought that was a fair question to ask. Ellen knew that John's wife was killed by the same type of demon that Sam was. It was a miracle that they did not kill Sam on sight. " John, I did not know that Sam's father was a demon, but I'm glad I did not know because I would not have my little Sammy. I had Sam for two weeks before his father took him."

John felt sympathy for Ellen. " I am sorry that you and Jo had to suffer through that, but I am confused. Why did you call me? You could have come to pick up your son yourself!" Ellen was relieved that they were moving on in this talk. " Well John, Jo and I want to come with you on this next hunt."

John was not happy to hear this! He had a feeling that little trip to the Roundhouse was going to bring change but he had no idea it was going yo bring this much change.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In John's truck the silence was so thick you could hear a pen drop. Ellen was in the passenger seat; Jo was in-between her and John. Outside the weather was rainy and one minute later it was hailing. John thought the weather was just as confused as he was. He needed straight answers now!

"How do you know that Sam is your son?"

Ellen looked at John with shock. " I am surprised that you waited this long to interrogate little ol' me." She acted like she was insulted. John was not fooled by Ellen's acting job. " Quit trying to avoid the question Ellen!" John said, the strain showing in his voice.

Ellen was a little apprehensive about explaining her investigation about her son but she also knew that she had to answer his questions. " Well, John, Ash discovered you could track demons by identifying their aura." John was listening with rapt attention. " So these aura are like a finger print? I wish I knew about these aura sooner." Ellen was surprised that she did not have to explain any further. " John, having this knowledge would not have done you any good. The older demons know how to camouflage their auras. We could not track down where Sam's location was because he was not using his magic until last month." Realization hit John like a thunder bolt. " That was the first time we met Sam!"

"That's right John!" replied Ellen. There was a long stretch of silence until Jo asked, "How is Sam? Where is he?"

John took a quick look at Jo in the rear view mirror and said, "Since Sam joined us he is mainly working with Dean. They make a great hunting team. As for your next question, Sam is at Bobby's. " Jo and Ellen exchanged worried looks at each other. Jo said the first thing that came to her mind. "What the hell were you thinking?" Ellen was equally mad with John and let her "mother lion" out. " What if he kills my baby? I will come after you!"

John looked at Ellen and thought she had such a beautiful face with determined expression and fire in her eye and he admired her desire to protect her demonic child. "Don't worry Ellen. Bobby is one of the kindest hunters I know. Besides, I found this collar that will make it impossible for him to be a threat to the people around him." John was not prepared for the reaction this would provoke. "John if anything would happen to my baby, I will hunt you down, pull out your arms and hit you with them." Jo was also mad at John but was more worried about getting to her brother. She was really mad at John, so she leaned really close to his ears and yelled, "Can't you make this go any faster?" John stepped on the gas pedal a little harder and he was now going 60. He was confused. "What's the big deal? The collar is just a precaution." As soon as the words left his mouth he knew he had made a big mistake.

Ellen was not happy with John and she was going to give him a piece of her mind. "The problem is, John, you could kill him!" Jo hit John on the arm really hard "You are a big ass!" The car swerved out of control for a minute but John was an ace at stunt driving and got under control before anything could happen. " How could a collar kill Sam?" Ellen took pity on John. " John, the aura is like breath for demons. The collar would prevent auras from exhaling." Realization hit John like a ton of bricks. " This is not good. It's like a fish out of water. I'm sorry Ellen. I did not know that Sam could die, please forgive me." Ellen knew that John's apology was sincere. "I forgive you but let's just get to my baby"

John nodded his head in agreement and pressed the gas pedal to the metal. Outside the sky was dark and ominous.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time they araviered

Chapter #5

Authors note: Chapter 6 of a "New Family Member" will be posted on 5/23/08.

By the time they arrived at Bobby's house Dean ran up to meet them outside and said, " Something is wrong with Sam, Dad." John ran his hand through his messy hair. " O.K. , what's wrong with Sam?''

Dean had a deep thoughtful look on his face. " Well, he keeps asking for water and the really weird thing is a marking appeared on his neck, like gills." Ellen and Jo ran into the house and yelled at John, "You better get in here and take off your collar John Winchester!" John was a seasoned hunter of the supernatural but these two women looking at him like he was evil incarnate scared him right down to his very core. "All right ladies, I'm coming."

When Dean went into Bobby's house he the saw easy going hunter making a furrow in the hardwood floor by walking back and forth. When he saw John, if looks could kill, Dean knew his dad would be dead as a door nail. " John, why did you use that collar. It's inhuman to use black magic on a living creature." John was taken aback by his friends reaction. "Bobby I am sorry but I still don't trust him. His father killed my wife." After the words left his mouth he regretted it. The whole room went silent. John knew it would be unwise to assist Ellen with the collar, so he silently gave the key to his son.

Dean walked off with Ellen and Jo to the bathroom. The bathroom was eerily quiet with drips of water in the sink. Sam was in the bathtub halfway full of water, fully clothed. Dean gave the key to Ellen and she walked over to the tub with determined steps and proceeded to unlock that hateful collar that she planned to destroy after this was over. Ellen took the collar off of Sam's neck. The moment the collar came off the reactions were immediate; the gills were disappearing. Dean was wondering about what was happening to him because he started thinking of Sam like an adopted younger brother. "Why are his gills going away? What's up with the blue skin?"

Ellen gave him a small smile. " Well, Dean the collar holds a demons power in his or her body. The Demon power collar will reflect the demons personality. Sam's skin is blue which is peaceful, calming. The reason why Sam has gills is because the power has to be released like breathing. The gills are the only reason that Sam is still alive. The demons body would shape itself to fit itself in an environment that he could survive in." The whole room was quiet for what seemed like hours but in reality was only a few minutes.

Sam opened his eyes and he was being held by women he did not know and he saw a blonde teen standing by Dean. The teen realized that he was awake. " Hi, my name is Jo. I am really glad to finally meet you, little brother." The woman holding him suddenly started showering him with kisses. Sam looked at Dean with a question in his eyes "Dean, what's going on?" Dean let Sam be tortured with kisses for a little longer but finally helped Sam out. He reached for Sam. " Ellen, lets give him some space. We just saved him from becoming swamp thing." Sam gave Dean a questioning look. Dean just said, " We will explain everything later." Ellen said " Wait. Words can't express the happiness I have by finally finding my son." Then she gave him a bear hug. Sam returned the hug. " I am glad to find you also, Mother." Jo also joined in the hug. Dean left the small family reunion with a heavy heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter # 6

Chapter # 6

It was two hours before Sam was back to normal. The group of hunters were exchanging theories about the recent murders of hunters, with the exception of Ellen and Jo, who were giving John the evil eye the whole evening. Bobby took it upon himself to play the peacemaker. "Jo, Ellen. I think you should tell John what you are thinking because it is not a good idea to go hunting when you have ill feeling toward someone in your hunting party."

Ellen didn't like the idea of being so open but she knew that Bobby had a good point so she would do as he asked her to do. "John, I am so angry that you put that damn collar on my son!" John was not proud of himself but he had to defend himself from the angry mother lion. "I didn't know it would be so harmful to Sam. Sam is like a son to me."

John's plea of forgiveness was falling on deaf ears. Ellen was just becoming angrier. " It was black magic, John!!" she yelled.

Sam was worried that the situation was getting out of control and he knew he had to defuse it before it became explosive. Sam put a calming hand on his newly found mother. "Mom it's all right. I am fine and it was a mistake that John made and he is sorry. I forgive him but the question is, can you do the same?"

Ellen looked at Sam in shock and pride at the same time and smiled. "I am so glad you are my son" Ellen hugged Sam and kissed his cheek. Then just like that she was back to business. " All right. The people said in the police reports that it was a bear attack but one witness said that they were just setting up camp. The bear attack was not provoked."

Dean agreed with that statement " That's true. Who is the witness? We should go talk to this person." John spoke up next. "The witness was the victims son. The victim was his father."

The whole group had a moment of silence for the tragedy that happened to this boy. Bobby was the first to break it. " Sam, Dean should talk to the witness. Ellen, Jo, you should go snoop around town and try to find out if there is anything not right with the town. It may be a cult that are killing those hunters." Ellen and Jo looked at each other and nodded their agreement and they were also looking forward to shopping at the stores and they would make John pay for their purchases. John saw this look and he knew that he had to put a stop to this right now! " I think it would be better if Ellen and myself went to interview the witness." Before anybody could protest, John added, " It would look less suspicious If Ellen and I did it because we are older." Everyone knew this was not true but they knew it would be impossible to change John's mind once he came to make a decision.

Jo did not mind this change of plans because she was looking forward to getting to know Sam and his adopted big brother Dean.


End file.
